Proving Them Wrong
by Coltenis
Summary: After the town decides that Danny Phantom is just a menace, Danny decides that he'll leave the town to fend for itself. Armed with only two dollars, five nickels, two pennies, and a certain thermos, runs off on one of the greatest adventures of his life- or half-life.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys/gals? :D Did you expect a new story? I bet you didn't. If you did, congrats! :D I don't really have much to add to this, so.. onto the story!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

_**Proving Them Wrong**_

Danny groaned, sitting tenderly on his bed. His body was littered with different bruises, his right arm was skewed to an odd angle, he had a large gash in his back, and his ankle was twisted. Wincing, he started on his arm first. He snapped it into place, with a little wimper of pain. He wrapped it in gauze, and then put his ankle into the proper place with a bit of gauze as well. He then managed to do the gash on his back, yelping a bit at the sharp pang of pain.

"Hey, Danny-boy, get down here! The news is on!" Danny sighed, getting up, and limped downstairs. He looked at his dad, who was sitting on the couch, watching. Carefully, Danny sat on the couch, watching the news as well.

"_-and so the reports are in! They say that the town's local hero, Danny Phantom, is actually more of a menace than a help. We go live to Larry, who is talking to the town's mayor, Vlad Masters._" The lady spoke cheerfully, and the TV switched to a man. Jack nodded, as if agreeing with her statement.

"_Thank you, Linda. So, Mayor Masters, do you truly think that Phantom is a menace?_" The man looked at Vlad, and Vlad smirked, looking at the camera as if he knew Danny was watching. Danny frowned, getting agitated.

"_Yes, of course, dear. It is obvious that Danny Phantom brings the ghosts _to_ us, instead of protecting us from them._" Vlad explained calmly, smirking. Larry turned to the camera.

"_And there you have it, folks! Danny Phantom, The town's local hero, is more of a menace than a hero!_" Jack grinned, turning off the TV. Every single one of Danny's wounds throbbed more, assisting his anger at Vlad. How dare he! Everyone knew he was the only one preventing the ghosts from over running the town! Unfortunatly, he couldn't talk to his friends about this. Tucker had moved, and Sam was on a family vacation- albeit unwillingly. Suddenly, a thought occured to Danny. Perhaps he should leave the town to defend itself. After all, he was just a 'menace', right? They wouldn't wiss him. He was disturbed from his thoughts by his father.

"Great! They finally realized he's just an evil ghost! I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled, looking gleeful. Danny wasn't in such high spirits. He trudged up to his room. Grabbing his wallet, he counted the money in it. Two dollars, five nickels, and two pennys. It'll do. He stuffed his wallet into his pocket, and eyed the thermos that Clockwork had entrusted him with. He grabbed it and hooked it to his belt. Inside the thermos, Dan grumbled a bit as Danny transformed, and flew out his window.


	2. Chapter 2

**You lucky ducks! Three chapters in a day? One For Birthday's Ice and two for Proving Them Wrong? Well, now my fingers hurt. So, I suppose I have to answer some reviews, huh? :P On with the reviews, then.**

**DannyPhantom619: A pairing? Hm, I actually wasn't planning on a pairing, but now that you mention it, it definitely sounds good. The ghosts' reactions will differ, from horrified to disapointed. Johnny and Kitty seem pretty cool with Danny, at least from my memory, so, I suppose they won't be too keen on seeing him go. Ember with Danny? Well, I **_**do**_** like that pairing. I'll have to think about it.**

**DPfangirl: Clockwork is Clockwork, and a very mysterious person, er... ghost. The reasons shall remain unknown O.O You've got some pretty good guesses, though.**

Danny yawned, still flying. He was well out of Amity Park by now, he couldn't even see it if he turned around. He dipped slightly, tired of flying, but he felt as though he should keep on going in the air. Dan, however, decided to destroy this sentiment.

"Hey, you getting tired? Ha! You barely just begun! When I get outta here..." Dan began to list off the things he could do to Danny and his family. Danny looked at the thermos, and shook his head. He then landed on the ground, transforming back into his human half. Dan let out a chuckled in amusement.

"Aw, are you getting tired. Pathetic!" Danny growled slightly, not very happy that he was mocking him. Danny grabbed the thermos, shaking it a bit.

"Dan, shut up." Dan growled, but obliged, as he was getting rather nauseous. Danny smirked, remembering when Clockwork had given him Dan to take care of. He had appeared in his room, with the signature clock hands. He had handed Danny the thermos, telling him it was his job to take care of him now. Danny, had, of course, been baffled. He still was. Oh, well. He supposed that Clockwork had a reason to put Dan into his care. He always did. Danny noticed a small motel. He went inside, and asked the lady at the desk how much it would cost to spend the night, and she said fifty dollars. Fifty! Then he asked if he could sleep in the lobby. She eyed him warily, but obliged.

So, now, Danny was laying on the couch, clutching Dan's thermos for dear life, as if letting it go would destroy the world. Which, of course, was probably true. He soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Dan, who, of course, didn't need to sleep, listed to his whimpers in his sleep. He sighed, shifting slightly in the thermos. Man, was it cramped in there! He contemplated on what he had done when he was free, and in his own timeline. He blinked, and grinned, exposing his fangs to... well, the wall of the thermos. Dan relished those screams, and all the fear he had seen in the humans' eyes. Then he thought on what he'd actually been trying to accomplish. Death? Pain? Destruction? No, that couldn't be right. After all, what would he do afterwords? Dan frowned, obviously bothered by this revelation.

**So, Danny, how'd you like it? Vlad, unfortunately(not) is stuck in a box of fruitloops, so you have to answer.**

**Danny: *Is snoring***

**...Danny? Oh well, read and review I guess XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look at all these reviews! Geez, I never expected this many. This was just a stupid little idea that came into my head. So, um, yeah. Time to answer you peeps.**

**Guest: Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon :D**

**kiraphantom: Thank you ^^ I'll keep that in mind**

**Inviso-Al: Perhaps. That's to be revealed ;) Loooot's of mischief. And, same as the previous answer :D**

Danny yawned, waking up and stretching. He didn't too good of dreams, but, then again, when did he? He got up from the couch was crashing on, grabbing Dan's thermos. Dan snickered slightly, and Danny firmly shut him up with a few good shakes. The lady behind the counter gave him a few sympathetic looks as he walked outside and kept on walking.

"Hey, why aren't you flying. Are you too _weak _to fly? Hm? I bet your your to weak." Dan mocked, laughing. Danny glared at the thermos.

"Dan, shut up."

"No, make me."

"Dan, I'm warning you."

"Well, I'm warning _you_."

"Whatever!" Danny sighed in annoyance. A few cars passed him by, honking as if he were in the way. Danny rolled his eyes, wondering when people became so stupid. Oh, that's right. They were born that way. Dan snickered.

"Hey, Danny?" Danny glared at the thermos some more before answering.

"What, Dan?"

"You never shut me up." Danny nearly screamed in frustration. Mentally, he cursed Clockwork for ever making him take care of this stupid thing. He knew Clockwork always had a reason for everything, but Danny was seriously considering leaving Dan's thermos in a ditch. As if Dan knew what Danny was thinking, he laughed.

"You better not put me in a ditch!"

"I'm considering it."

"Well, I'll break free and hunt you down."

"Weren't you going to do that anyways?"

"Eh..." The ghost's uncertainy confused Danny. Didn't he want to kill him and his family. That's what he always _said _he would do. Did he change his mind? No, that didn't sound right. Dan doesn't change his mind... right?

"You don't sound so certain." Dan grumbled a bit.

"So?"

"Well, if you're not certain, then who's to say you'll actually act on your threat?"

"Who's to say I won't?"

"You need to be certain for me to actually take your threat seriously."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" This continued on for a while, as Danny got some odd glances. It wasn't too normal to be yelling at a soup can, after all.

**Whew! That took a bit of time to type, actually. R&R, I guess. That's what everyone still says, right? O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugggh, you peeps are killin' me. Oh well, it's fun to write these, so I don't mind too much. Time to answer some reviews :D**

**Its Cool: You need some humor XD That's what this chapter's about!**

**kirahphantom: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon ;)**

**petitprincess: I always thought that's pretty much the relationship they'd have... after Danny gets over the fact he tried to kill his family. Yep, What fun would it be if they didn't? :D**

_Meanwhile, back in Amity Park..._

A terrified scream filled the air as Casper High's own queen, Paulina, ran from the ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter, Skulker, blasted at her.

"Where is the whelp?! I want to take out my anger on him!" Skulker growled. He only recieved a scream in reply. He just blasted at her again, knocking her out.

At another area in town, Dash, Casper High's quarterback, ran from Ember. She frowned, noticing that Phantom was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? She was actually... looling _forward _to seeing the kid.

"Where's Phantom?" She asked the quarterback, who was trying to run for his life.

"I don't know! Please, leave me alone!" Ember narrowed her eyes, making a quick stroke on her guitar, sending Dash flying.

"Then I'll go find him..." She promised herself, flying off.

Maddie sat on the couch, tired from all the ghost hunting. She turned on the news, and was surprised. There was a speical broadcast, by Mayor Masters. He was looking alightly panicy.

"Daniel! Please come back!" He yelled, and another ghost attacked from behind, and shut the station off.

"What could he mean?" She wondered. It obvious Danny Phantom was the one sending the ghosts to torment them. After all, he was just ectoplasmic scum, right? ...Right?

**This ones a bit short, but I think it highlights what's going on just fine. Also, Vlad's finally free. Yay. Not.**

**Vlad: :( I still don't like fruitloops.**

**You want to get stuck in there again?**

**Vlad: O.O' *runs off***

**R&R, peeps. I've got a Vlad to catch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Few, lot's of reviews this time! I will complete my mission of answering **_**ALL**_** the reviews :D Let's go!**

**petitprincess: It's probs because 1) It's only been a day, 2) They think he's at school, 3) He never comes back on time, 4) Jazz may have covered for him. Yes, they most certainly do :D Vlad won't get hurt, don't worry. Much. He's also a political guy, so the mayor disappearing during a time of crisis? Not good. Also, there's a **_**ton**_** of ghosts attacking. I'll tell Skulker, don't worry :)**

**Inviso-Al: Yep. Probably not, though a few might. Probably panic. A few might. Maybe. Maybe, and that's to be seen ;)**

**kirahphantom: No, he didn't XD It was a nice try, though. And Vlad can't just go off and fight ghosts. He's the mayor! :O**

**Oblitus Angeli: I'm glad I can provide something interesting or you to read :D Nah, he has no specific place to go, just gonna float about. Probably not too good, once she comes back from her vacation. Also, I acidentally clicked on your profile while trying to copy-paste your name(I'm a lazy butt) *mini high-five* I listen to Thousand Foot Krutch while I write these XD**

**Heracelio: Glad you like it ^^ Oh, I read those oneshots actually XD I forgot the name of it, though. I was wondering where my dreams of animate Fenton Thermoses were coming from O.O It also got me wondering just how many Observers there were. And nope, he didn't XD**

**Vin: You were? Aw, that makes me feel awesome :D Those are some of the things I was thinking, as well. Again, I wasn't actually plnning on a shipping(as th genres might suggest), but I could consider sticking one in there lightly for fun. I like **_**almost **_**any Danny ship |D Of course I won't forget Val!**

**secretwhovianpony: It does? Cool! :D I am continuing!**

_With Dan and Danny..._

Danny sighed, annoyed. Dan had been bothering him non-stop for _two straight hours_. He rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache. He nearly screamed when Dan spoke up again.

"So, kid, when am I being let out?" Danny paused slightly. Let him out? Danny would have yelled 'Never!', but something stopped him. It seemed as though Dan had changed. Danny sighed in defeat.

"I don't know." It was Dan's turn to be surprised. Wasn't Danny afraid of him? Hadn't he tried to kill his family? Then, Dan realized something. His time in Clockwork's place had changed him somewhat. He no longer wanted to kill Danny's family and friends, so what did he want to do? Dan sighed.

"Well, I thought you didn't want me to ever come out? I thought you promised?" He accused. Danny looked at the road he was walking on. He didn't really know why he wanted to let Dan out. Perhaps he wanted someone to know what he was going through, other than Vlad? Then again, Dan was half fruitloop.

"I don't know anymore..." Danny admitted. He was surprised. was he really admitting these things to his enemy? He supposed that, yes, yes he was. And he didn't mind at all. Sighing, Danny concluded he would let him out, on one condition.

"Dan, are you able to look human? Other than me, or Vlad?" Dan thought. He _could, _but why would Danny want to know?

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll let you out, as long as you look human. And don't do anything."

"Deal." With Dan's answer, Danny gripped the thermos, and, with slight hesitation, let Dan out. Dan chuckled, and quickly turned human. Or at least looked it. His eyes were still red, of course, and he still had fangs, but now he had tan skin, black hair, looking light Danny's, but it came out a bit on the back. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Dan grinned, stretching.

"Finally, it was cramped in there!"

_Somewhere in the Ghost Zone..._

It was perfectly silent, until the moment of Dan's release. Then, an enraged Observant's scream rang out through the air.

**You peeps! This... is tiring! It's hot as heck! *dies***

**Danny: *stares***

**Vlad: I suppose I must say it. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**5:30 in the morning... am I asleep? Nope. :D Reading Toky Mew Mew fanfics and writing you guys some Danny Phantom.**

**petitprincess: Yes! He's let out :D It probably won't, but who knows. Yeah, that usually seems to be the case for Clocky XD And nah, I'm good. It's the heat. I try to make long chapters, but then I'm like: "Wow, this looks really long." and it's not and I get annoyed XD**

**kirahphantom: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. He probably did.**

**secretwhovianpony: Oh yes :D Be freeeeeeee**

**DannyPhantom619: He probably will :D Glad you thought it was funny :D Also, I usually refuse to do common pairings. They just don't work for me XD So you're in luck there.**

**Its Cool: Thanks ^^ Yep, they're like: "Oh god, **_**maybe**_** we shouldn't have done that." Nah, mine can't be the **_**best**_**. You've gotta be exagerating. True. I always thought that a bunch of time stuck in a cramped space to mull over his thoughts **_**might **_**change someone XD**

**Inviso-Al: Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, you'll see ;)**

**Oblitus Angeli: All the tableflips XD Yep, of course they will. I guess they are technically family, in the same way Dani's considered family. Yep, probably, espesially now that they're pretty much broke. And yes, TFK all the way :D I listened to the song, it does remind me of Dan :O**

**DPfangirl: Half a fruitloop is still fruitloopy all the same XD Yes! *high five* Use the Spector Deflector! Quick! unless you're a ghost... *high fives again* I try XD**

**Nightmare Hurricane: Good, I like being funny. Maybe they should! :O That's what this chapter's about! :D**

**A small note: I noticed two things: 1) In The Ultimate Enemy, Danny is detected by Dan even he's only half ghost, and 2) Danny has never seen able to detect another halfa, at least in my memory. So, therfore, I will use the principle that Dan can detect half and full ghosts, while Danny is only able to detect full ghosts.**

_With Dan and Danny..._

Danny blinked up at the stretching Dan. Dan cracked his neck, and looked down at Danny.

"What? It's cramped in there! Have you been in there before? Jeez!" Danny sighed, nodding He remembered the unfortunate time his sister kept on sucking _him_ into the thermos instead of the actual _enemy _ghost.

"Yes, unfortunately. Jazz kept sucking _me_ in, instead of the threat. Didn't help the Box Ghost was in there already." Dan burst out laughing. He couldn't believe it. Danny had been sucked into the thermos by his _sister_? Danny chuckled a bit as well.

"Let's get going, I see a place we can-" Danny was cut short was a black and white blur tackling him, and Dan's ghost sense went off, leaving him with an odd feeling in his nose. He whipped around, seeing Danny... being bear hugged by a girl that looked like him. Dan looked confused.

"Who the heck are you?" Dan asked, staring at the girl. The girl turned around, and glared at Dan.

"Better question: Who are _you_ what are you doing with my cousin?" She said, standing protectively in front of Danny. Danny shook his head.

"Dani, this is Dan. He's..." Danny trailed off. What _was_ Dan? A brother, a cousin? Danny shrugged.

"He's a something." Dan mocked being offended.

"A _something_?"

"Well, I have no clue what you are!"

"You _do_ know, but don't want to tell the little girl with the same name as you."

"Actually, her name's Danielle."

**"**Whatever. Who is she, anyway."

"Our cousin... er, your half cousin. Or, more precisely, a clone.

"How the heck did she become a girl?"

"That's beyond me."

"_Alright, enough_! Now, tell me what the heck is going on here!" Both Danny and Dan stared at Dani for her outburst. Danny sighed, knowing he'd have to tell her.

"Alright. Dani, Dan is supposed to be the evil alternate timeline future self of me and Vlad." He explained quickly. Dani blinked.

"How did that happen?" Danny suppressed another sigh.

"It's a long, detailed story I'd rather not get into." Danny said, sitting down in the grass at the side of the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while! :O Some personal matters came up that I needed to take care of. D: Anyways, I'll reply to reviews now.**

**DannyPhantom619: Yep, it is ^^**

**Oblitus Angeli: Yep :D Thanks! It does :U Awesome XD**

**petitprincess: You'll see ;) Well, there are a lot of genes in a human. Probably even more for a halfa. And gender only depends on one letter... And I just have a ton of time on my hands XD**

**secretwhovianpony: Yep XD**

**its cool: XD mine too. I know right :O I always wanted an episode where Dan gets free XD**

**kirahphantom: Yep :D**

**Y. Necrolys: Thank you! ^^ *takes cookie* (^.^)(::) *noms* Thanks!**

**Awesome-o: Thanks! ^^ **

**DPfangirl: XD lol. I would die the first hour XD Well, you know how both Danny and Vlad's ghost halves get ripped out, then combine? That would make it both their futures ^^**

**Inviso-Al: Yep ;) You'll see.**

Dani frowned, sitting next to Danny.

"Well, I have time." Dani said. Dan, bored, sat on the grass next to them.

"Yeah Danny, tell her." Dan mocked. Danny glared at him.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, she's you, right? She should get to know."

"She has no chance of it! There's no need!"

"Tell her anyway!"

"But-"

"Guys, _shut up _and _tell me_!" The boys stared at Dani She huffed, crossing her arms. Danny sighed, realizing he had to tell her. With a glare at Dan, he started.

"Well, it started with the C.A.T.'s. I faced against two ghosts from the future, Boxlunch and Skulktech. I got taken to Clockwork's lair, then hopped into a portal to the destroyed future. That's where I first met Dan." Dan let out a chuckle, remembering. Danny glared at him, and continued.

"We fought, I lost, and I got thrown into a ghost portal. I discovered my ghostly wail- I believe you've seen me use it once- and went to find Vlad's portal, which was behind a giant purple football." Dan laughed, interrupting with a comment.

"Yep, that's Vlad for you. Subtle as a flying mallet." Danny and Dani laughed a bit, and Danny continued.

"He told me how I became Dan, and then ripped out the time medallion and I went back to my time, and defeated Dan." Dani blanked.

"That must've been rather stressful." Danny laughed.

"You don't know the half of it."

**Whew! One of two chapters done! :D I might get both BI and PTW's daily chapters done today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I'm gonna take this chance to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! ^^ I really appreciate it!**

**petitprincess: If I were to abandon it, I would let you all know! :O I'm having too much fun with this, so that won't be a problem. I think it's because you don't need to technically wear it to stay, only be touching it. Dan was holding Danny, and the time medallion. So, therefore, he stayed because he was still touching the time medalliom. XD That made my day!**

**spatterson: I don't want to be making this a crossover, so I probably won't, but they will get their point across :D**

**kirahphantom: Yep XD That was intended. I wanted to add a pun in there. Since I'm pratically a walking pun.**

**secretwhovianpony: He probably will, eventually. I also did it fro memory, so that could be it as well.**

**Inviso-Al: Whos knows? Yep. You'll see. **

**SouzouWriter: I always nostalgic for Dan and Danny XD I'm glad you like it!**

Danny stood up, helping Dani up. He sighed, looking up at the road ahead. He saw a city up ahead, and tried to figure out what town it was. Dani looked as well, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"You know it's just a city, right?" He asked, looking at the two teens. They both gave him glares that looked eerily similar. Dan took a small step back.

"One that we could, y'know, check out..." He said. Danny burst out into laughter.

"Aw, Dan, you sound nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"I think you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!" Dani sighed, watching the two argue. Eventually, She interupted them.

"Alright, boys, that's enough! Let's get to the city." The two looked at her, and nodded. The trio began to walk towards the city.

Eventually, they reached the city, and they looked around. Danny sighed, looking at all the people talking. One conversation made his blood run cold. Two people were sitting on the steps, talking.

"Hey, did you hear? Amity Park is being overrun with ghosts!" The boy said, looking at his female friend.

"No way! Ghosts arn't real." The girl replied. Danny turned to Dani and Dan.

"Guys?" They looked at him, curious.

"We're going to Amity Park."

**Aaaaand that's it! :D Cliffies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**uuugh DX I'm so sorry I didn't update. I was sick and had a massive migraine. If I write when I'm sick then nothing makes sense. They might go over the rainbow for all I know. Reviews! XD I hpe you peeps know that half the time it takes to type these chapters is in answering your reviews. I don't mind though XD**

**petitprincess: A bit of both. I'd personally get a bit nervous when a two people are glaring at me and look exactly the same. True. Don't worry, we still have a few chapters! I never thought about a sequel. Maybe, depends on how this ends.**

**kirahphantom: I never said anything about Danny not wanting anything to do with it. It's still his hometown where his family and friend are. And whoever said Dan wanted to? ;D**

**secretwhovianpony: Yep XD They'll take a second look at him now! XD**

**Guest: Yep :D Who knows? O.O Meep. *types faster***

**DannyPhantom619: Those are very good points :D And very true. Perhaps.**

**Mals42: Here it is!**

**DPfangirl: Nah, I don't mind. I am XD Nope. He's in denial. XD Here it is! lol**

**Oblitus Angeli: Soon, soon. Maybe :U Thanks! ^^**

**spatterson: *flails* I haven't even seen the movie!**

**Inviso-Al: Perhaps. A lot of different reactions, you'll see ;D**

Dan blinked, surprised. Didn't the kid get sick of the way they treated him? Then again, it _was _his home.

"Um, no. We aren't." He replied. Danny glared at him, crossing his arms ad Dan did the same. Dani backed away, seeing an oncoming argument.

"Yes we are! They're in more trouble than I thought they'd be in! We have to!"

"No we don't! They deserve what's coming to them!"

"You don't know that! You haven't been there in a year!" That stopped the argument quickly. Any rebuke Dan had died. After all, he was right, wasn't he? Dan's look hardened, and he turned away.

"Fine. Go. I'm not coming then." Danny looked shocked.

"You're the only way we can get there in reasonable time!"

"You can fly, can't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then go. I'm not keeping you."

"You can teleport! That's so much faster!"

"Too bad." Danny sighed, frustrated. Dani then cut in.

"Dan... could you please teleport us there?" She asked. Dan turned around, glaring at the two.

"No! No no no no no _no_! If you want to follow me, you don't go to Amity Park! Otherwise, get lost!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I finally have an update schedule! |D yaaaay. Let's see how long that lasts.**

**kirahphantom: Yes, very :D**

**jim89: First, this is to ALL your reviews. 'Kay? Alright, begin XD - I'm glad you find it interesting! :D This story was really never intended as a pairing story anyway. I mean, it's a fanfic, anything could happen, but this is more of a friendship fic. Bonding. That stuff. I might actually steal parts of that. Might. I don't even know yet. - I think my mind just warped. Aaaah, I guess I shouldn't be reading this at 6:00 in the morning. Oh well. And your last review was fine :D - Thanks! :D Twisted logic is always fun. They are, aren't they? :O They never thought otherwise, even in the show. Except when Danny revealed his secret. It happens a lot in history, doesn't it? It's sad. I couldn't help but add that part XD He needs to learn. - Yep. That happens a lot with Danny, apparently. Aaaaand more brain hurt. This is why you never reply to reviews at six in the morning. Eh, my own fault, I guess. - I'd always thought he would never, essentially, exist in Danny's timeline because Danny did something Dan didn't, **_**he returned the test answers. **_**Therefore, everything changed, correct? I hope that made sense. Yep, the trio of danger. 'Cause if they team up, you can be assured stuff's going to die. - It probably is. No need to give a girl who is essentially one year old nightmares. Lot's changed with Danielle. Like, I dunno, **_**clones. **_**She's the first alive clone. Ever. Albeit a bit different, she's still a clone. Who even knows anymore with this show? |D - It's his hero, I guess. He must protect his home, no matter what they think of him. It's too ingrained in him anymore to not protect them. He didn't think that they'd overrun the town. I suppose he doesn't care anymore what they think of him. He just wanted to show them what'd happen. I don't even know anymore. - She might just have to use that trick. He's just as stubborn as Danny. If not more XD He is, he's just not wanting to go to Amity Park. He's used to seeing it leveled. - Congrats, this took longer than the actual chapter to write. Be proud.**

**Cookieplzandthnx: Yep XD No it won't. Time to threaten with a thermos XD Jeez, I think I'm having creepypasta flashbacks. *shudders and types faster***

**HawkeyeLover: Thank you. I accept your love XD Very true.**

**Mals42: Happy late fourth :D**

**petitprincess: Danny doesn't go that deep in thought XD Those are some good theories! :D You'll see ;D I might make a random bonus chapter with that XD**

**eltigre221: Thanks ^^ They're definitely regretting their decision now XD To be honest, I nearly forgot about humanly needs such as food. Which is why I just realized I'm really hungry. And I need a sandwhich. Erm, anyways.**

**secretwhovianpony: He does, he'll share it later, probably in a chapter or two. He technically doesn't have an existence anymore, I guess.**

**Oblitus Angeli: He's waited ten years to throw a tantrum, and Danny's getting the brunt XD**

_In Clockwork's Tower..._

Clockwork watched the portal,which showed Danny, Dan, and Dani arguing about going back to Amity turned, the image fading as the steady ticking was heard. He counted five seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"CLOCKWORK!" Two obsevervants burst through the door, each screaming his name. Clockwork floated over to the two, changing into an old man. He sighed.

"What is it this time?" He asked, although he already knew what it was. the one on his left was the one that replied.

"You allowed Dan to escape! He must be exterminated!" Clockwork sighed, and motioned to a viewing portal, where it showed Dan and Danny laughing over something they found hilarious.

"Do you ever think that perhaps he could have changed?" He asked, shifting into his toddler form. The observants looked frustrated, and the observant on the right was the one that replied.

"At least send them a test! To see if they could work together!" He... or, it, yelled. Clockwork nodded, sighing. Sometimes he hated work for these ghosts.

"Very well."

**I feel like I can't get Clockwork's personality right. Oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I didn't update earlier x.x I kinda had writers block, but that's gone now! :D On with it!**

**eltigre221: That he is! Thanks ^^ Who knows? I certainly don't XD I'm writing this as I go.**

**kirahphantom: You'll see what happens :D**

**Cookieplzandthnx: Thanks. I mean, you'd think they'd learn over the millennia. **

**Oblitus Angeli: I'm sorry, but your entire review made me crack up XD Maybe.**

**secretwhovianpony: Thanks! ^^ True. I'd probably go insane XD**

**spatterson: ...I might make that a separate fic. Later.**

**jim89: Yep. My brain is officially warped XD Anyways, thanks. And I figured that'd be the conversation. And that last line... XD That made me laugh. Yep.**

**Inviso-Al: You'll see! :D**

**cool story: Don't worry about it. I don't require people to review XD And I won't answer them. **

**petitprincess: You'll see. I think it's ultimately destroyed. Thank you! ^^ Oh, and what chapter? I'm too lazy to search through it all XD**

_Back with the trio..._

Danny stared at Dan. How was he going to convince Dan otherwise? He had a job to look after Dan. So he couldn't just leave him. With a sigh, Danny turned to Dani.

"Dani, fly as quickly as you can to Amity Park." Dani gaped at him him.

"What?! What about you?" Danny sighed.

"I'm staying with Dan. I have to. Amity Park needs _someone's_ help. So you can go." Dani shook her head, unable to believe that Danny would stay here with Dan. She then hesitantly nodded, making sure no one was looking, and then transforming and flying off. Danny watched her until she became a speck in the distance. He then turned to Dan, who was still turned away.

"Well, aren't we going somewhere?" Dan turned and stared at him, shocked.

"You actually stayed?" Danny nodded.

"Well, yeah. I can't just leave you here alone."

**Short, but I think it get's a nice point across. :D Alriiight, R&R peeps!**


End file.
